


Only For Now

by dirtylittlegreasemonkey



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3243707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtylittlegreasemonkey/pseuds/dirtylittlegreasemonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert swings by the portacabin to surprise Aaron with only one thing in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only For Now

**Only For Now**

 

Aaron’s on hold to the council offices, something he seems to be doing more and more lately, phone wedged between shoulder and ear in the portacabin. He’s got used to hearing how far along in the queue he is and knows which polyphonic tune they’re going to play next as he waits. It’s not the best part of having their own business but Adam seems to have taken it upon himself to nominate Aaron as the admin manager while he trots off to skips and other yards.

There’s a slight breeze on the back of his neck as the door to the portacabin opens behind him, but he doesn’t turn, calling out to Adam instead.

“Give us a minute. I’m just on hold,” he says, leaning on the desk and waiting for Adam to bugger off again on the next job.

There’s no immediate reply and the realisation that it’s not Adam with him crawls over his consciousness. First it’s the aftershave – warm and rich – curling up his nostrils and then it’s the familiar heat of Robert’s body pressed up behind him, hands sliding around his waist.

“Alright?” he says, that low treble of introduction sweeping down his neck in hot air and a thudding heartbeat. Sometimes Robert’s height makes him feel small – when he shoots Aaron’s hopes down with a look – but other times, like when they have to meet in the middle to kiss or Robert’s lean makes a shiver unfurl from his spine.

Robert takes the phone from Aaron and hangs up, turning his attention straight back and laying an impatient kiss on the nape of Aaron’s neck. “I had a client cancel on me and I thought I’d come and check how you’re getting on…”

It’s all Aaron wants to let him continue, not to freeze as Robert’s hands drift automatically to the waistband of his jeans, but the amount of windows the portacabin has he feels like they’re in a fishbowl right outside the BnB. It’s not like this is unknown to Robert either, he just seems to feed on the addictive thrill of living dangerously when the mood takes him.

“Not in here,” Aaron says, managing to sidestep him, cheeks feeling warm. When he turns he sees Robert for the first time – the usual jacket and shirt combination and his hair ruffled in the wind. His mouth is open, quirked in the rebuff and bemusement. “Adam’ll be back and Val and…”

Robert steps over to one of the windows and pulls down the blind. Then up to a second and pulls down another. He’s made a whole blindspot in the corner of the cabin and he backs up into it, riding the wave of a smug smile. He pushes his hands into his pockets.

“I just sent Adam on a wild goose chase.”

“I thought you weren’t gonna mess around with the business.”

“I’m not.”

“You’re going to lose us money.”

“My money.”

Aaron’s eyes darted to the floor, shaking his head. “We’re trying to make it work.”

“I know and I’m happy for the both of you,” he says so fast that Aaron barely registers the twinge of jealousy in its delivery. “But where’s the fun if I don’t get to check the finer details?”

“Paperwork’s all in order. It’s over there if you wanna look,” Aaron says, knowing full well what Robert means. He rocks on his soles, feeling the weight of Robert’s stare even in their distance.

“It’s not the paperwork I’m after,” Robert says, braving to step out of their private corner. His gaze drags over Aaron’s body, appraising him. His eyes glaze into heady memories of touching him, of seeing sweat glisten, of tasting him. Aaron feels Robert’s reminiscing in his smile, the way it creases his eyes and softens his face.

“Oh?” Aaron says, indulging the part of himself that he’s always trying to quiet. The part that feels a need for Robert’s attention and approval even though it’s the last situation he should have found himself in.

Robert pulls his fingers down into the neck of Aaron’s t-shirt and manhandles him closer. “I came here for you. Just you.”

Robert uses Aaron’s half stumble forward to swap places and propel him into the corner, the wall of the portacabin shaking on impact. Aaron’s hands slide between the lapels of Robert’s jacket and it’s more for balance than anything because Robert’s hands are on the small of his back and his face, mouth sweet and rough all at once. There’s a frenzy in this kiss, an unravelling of tension and Robert’s breathing is caught between aching growls and smirking excitement. It’s always borrowed time for them, that ticking clock in the back of Aaron’s mind and the need to clutch on to whatever Robert has left to offer him there and then.

Robert draws back and Aaron’s eyes open to see their foreheads pressed, and Robert smiling. The smile of satisfaction, the one that makes those hours when Aaron knows he’s with Chrissie worth it, because he knows that this smile is for him alone. He’s the cause and the reason for this. And sometimes in those hours alone he likes to make himself believe that Robert might start to need the things that he can give more than he needs her.

Without waiting for Robert to continue, Aaron reaches up to kiss him again. He feels the throb of Robert’s pulse through his shirt as their tongues linger in the heat of a rushed moment of hunger. Aaron unbuckles him when they break apart, and despite Robert’s brief eye-widened surprise, he doesn’t complain, helping to push down his clothes past his thighs. Robert reaches out to undress Aaron, but Aaron stops him, wetting his lips.

The small fold-up table that is their makeshift desk, creaks under the slump of Robert’s weight as his elbows lean back on it. Aaron feels his chest rise and fall when he kneels, overwhelmed by the doe-eyed look in Robert’s face. He wraps his hand around Robert’s cock, skimming the length of it with his thumb and reacting with deliberate pressure at its every twitch.

“You better hope Eric doesn’t barge right in,” Aaron says, the stifled humour in his voice masking his nervy intensity in the moment.

Robert’s knuckles are bone white on the desk. He hums with laughter. “In a minute I won’t care.”

“Yeah?” Aaron says, this time making the licking of his bottom lip exposed and slow. He moves his head closer to Robert’s cock and repeats the action again, enjoying the way every fibre in Robert is willing him to put his mouth around him. His hips rock forward and Aaron can only allow Robert a little more torture before he’s giving in, before he’s trying to tell Robert he’s crazy about him by his mouth alone.

His tongue runs underneath, lapping in sensitive spots which are obvious by the way Robert’s breath hitches and body trembles. He’s as easy to please as he is to fall for. His head twists away at times but it’s when he’s twisted up the most in pleasure that Aaron sees it, absorbs it. Robert’s pleasure is his. It’s inseparable, unavoidable, indestructible. They might have nothing else but they have this. And this is his. Robert’s his for this moment. Robert’s panting and moaning and bucking his hips in short, frustrated and careful motions. It’s all his doing, it all belongs to him.

Aaron slides his mouth around the head of Robert’s cock and sinks to the base, hollowing his cheeks in time to see Robert’s gaze meet his. It’s a rush, a connection that churns up his insides and makes everything feel electrified. And it’s all over in moments when Robert comes, a satisfied sucker-punch of noise from his mouth and the evidence again that he’s Aaron’s if only for now.    

 


End file.
